


Afire Love

by sparkle__bitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Firefighter Keith (Voltron), Firefighters, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Paramedic Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle__bitch/pseuds/sparkle__bitch
Summary: Hey! So I was wondering if you could write a promt with a klance au, ( firefighter Keith x paramedic lance) that’s likes super angsty but with a happy ending. Like Keith gets trapped in a house and gets burned badly and lance is the one in the ambulance and sees his bf super injured and is super scared. And then everything is fine in the end. But maybe Keith like almost dies? Or his injuries get infected? It’s totally fine if not! Keep being awesome! 😊😊💙❤️❤️





	Afire Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I would like to send a special shoutout to @thefevertrope for helping me out with the accuracy of the injuries in this fic! You’ve been awesome, thank you!! Please consider leaving a comment, I would really appreciate it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I know little to nothing about fires and fire-related injuries, only what I have read, so this fic is in now way medically accurate. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: injury, fire, sickness

Keith felt the flames lick at his heels as he raced across the burning building with a young woman clinging to his arm. She coughed into the rag that she was holding over her mouth as the smoke thickened. The flames had engulfed the room and there was seemingly no escape. The woman cried out in hopelessness. Keith set his shoulders and turned to the woman. "Don't worry, Ma'am. I'll get you out of here" he promised. Without another word he lifted the woman off her feet and held her close to his chest as he pushed on. The building creaked and groaned around him, threatening to collapse at any minute. Still, Keith never wavered.

A crowd of people nervously stood watched a small distance away from the building. The firefighters were working tirelessly to put out the flames, but it was a losing battle. The building was going to collapse.

"Someone get Kogane out of there!" The fire chief shouted. "Griffin! Check the entrance" James Griffin, another firefighter there, dashed to the door, prepared to bust in and save the day. But there was no need.

Keith emerged from the burning building with the young woman cowering in his arms. He rushed her over to the paramedics who were waiting nearby. Moments later the roof of the building came crashing down.

"That was a close one, Kogane" The fire chief, Shirogane, said, marching up to him with a disapproving look in his eye. Keith removed his helmet and turned to the man.

"I had to save the girl, Chief" he said apologetically. "I wasn't about to leave her in there" Shiro dramatically sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You're the reason I have gray hair" he muttered as he walked away. Keith grinned.

"You saved me" the woman said behind him. The paramedics were checking that she had no apparent injuries before they would put her into the ambulance and finish the check up at the hospital. "You saved my life. You're my hero" she said breathlessly. Keith scratched the back of his neck nervously. He never was able to take a compliment.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." he said awkwardly. "It's, like, my job" The woman's face flushed.

"...Right" Keith could see her ogling him as he walked away. Now that his job was done, he turned to go back to the firetruck so he could head back to the station and await the next call.

Someone stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mr. Hot Stuff" A familiar voice called out. Keith threw his head back.

"I'm fine" he replied without looking. He knew exactly who it was.

Lance Serrano.

"It's standard procedure, Kogane" Lance said, his head cocked. Keith let out a groan as Lance escorted him to the ambulance that was parked in the yard. "You were in the building for too long. I have to make sure that you're not hurt and that you didn't inhale any smoke. You know this" Keith sat down on the stretcher and leaned back with a bored sigh. He glanced outside and saw that the other firemen were finally starting to control the fire. The building was almost completely on the ground, but at least the fire was dying down.

"I know. It's just a pain" Lance smirked as he pulled his stethoscope out of his bag.

"What, you don't enjoy our time together?" he asked. Keith's face heated up.

"I didn't- I didn't say that" Keith's eyes strayed to the woman outside. She was still staring at him. She practically had hearts in his eyes. Lance turned to see where Keith was looking. He cocked an eyebrow. Keith grimaced. "Another... happy customer" he said. Lance chuckled as he reached out and closed the door of the ambulance.

"Does this happen a lot?" he asked. "I need you to take off your jacket so I can check your breathing" he said a moment later, holding up his stethoscope. Keith shrugged his jacket off, revealing his white cotton tee. He leaned back on his arms.

"I guess" Keith replied. "I get a lot of phone numbers after I finish a call" Lance's eyes widened in surprise.

"From the people you save?" He asked incredulously. I mean I guess you can say you had a 'meet cute' but still..." Keith laughed quietly. Lance held the stethoscope to Keith's chest and listened to his breathing for a few seconds before moving it and listening again.

"Actually it's the bystanders who give the numbers" Lance motioned for Keith to turn so that he could put the stethoscope on his back. He nodded happily and set the stethoscope on the tray next to him.

"I can see that" He continued to do the examination as he spoke, poking and prodding Keith until he was satisfied that Keith was in good shape.

"You can see what?" Keith asked curiously. Lance began to write his findings down on a chart.

"Seeing a hot firefighter saving a baby from a burning building? I'm swooning already" he said putting his hand over his heart. Keith blushed and looked away.

Lance clicked his or abruptly. "Alright, Kogane. You're all clear" Keith looked up, his lips parted in surprise.

"Already?" Lance smirked.

"Sorry, I would've gone slower if you had asked" Keith coughed awkwardly and stood up, forgetting how little space there was in the ambulance. His face was inches away from Lance's.

Keith opened his mouth to say something, to apologize, to say goodbye, but nothing came out. He let out an embarrassing squeak. He cleared his throat and began to stutter. He'd met Lance dozens of times before, and been checked for injuries just as many times. He'd been trying to work up the nerve to ask him out for months now.

Lance smiled at him with a sparkle in his eye. "How would you like to get another phone number from a bystander that you've enchanted with your baby-saving abilities?" he asked.

"I- I would like that" Keith said, feeling uncharacteristically shy. "I, uh, I get off in 6 hours if that's not too soon for a date..." he felt stupid as soon as he said it. "Never mind. You're probably- that was too soon. I'm- yeah, my bad" he turned to leave, but Lance caught his sleeve, gently tugging him back.

"I'm off at 7. I'll pick you up?" he asked softly. Keith bit his lip.

"I'll see you there"

~ ~

~ 2 years later ~

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Keith groaned as the alarm clock woke him. He blindly threw his arm out to shut it off. "Make it stop" Lance mumbled into his pillow.

"I have to get up" Keith said with a yawn. Lance whined softly and reached for his boyfriend, pulling him back into the bed. Keith planted a sloppy kiss on his check before pushing himself back up. "I can't miss work again, babe" Lance rolled over onto his back and watched Keith gather his things.

“What time do you get off work tonight?” he asked. Keith thought for a moment.

“Five, I think” he said. “Provided that there aren’t any emergencies. What time do you go in?” Lance closed his eyes and frowned.

“Six” He smiled wryly. “So much for an anniversary dinner, I guess” Keith pulled on his jeans and tried to hide his grin.

“Yeah, I mean too bad one of us didn’t make reservations at that new Italian place for 5:00 tonight” Lance sat up straight in bed and stared at Keith with a surprised look on his face.

“How--” Keith stifled a laugh.

“I have my ways” he said mischievously. Keith glanced at the clock as he pulled his shirt on. “I’ll meet you there at 5 o’clock sharp, okay?” He leaned over the bed for a kiss goodbye. “Happy anniversary” he said as he pulled away. Keith heard Lance squeal as he left the room.

Keith couldn’t believe that it had already been 2 years since he and Lance had started dating. It felt like only yesterday he was standing in that ambulance, completely tongue tied. But here he was, two years into the best relationship of his life, happier than he had ever been.

Nothing could lessen his joy.

~ ~

Lance busied himself that day cleaning their house and making Keith his favorite dessert as a surprise for when he got home. Lance would have to rush off right after dinner and wouldn’t be back until six the next morning.

Though they frequently worked opposite schedules and some weeks they almost never saw each other, they were making it work. Lance had asked Keith to move in with him a few months ago so that the few hours they had off they could spend together, even if most of that time they were fast asleep. It was hard sometimes, sure, but they were in love. It was worth it.

Just as Lance pulled the dessert out of the oven he heard the police scanner go off. He tensed for a moment, straining to listen to the call. He prayed that Keith’s station would not be called to it, or that it would be a small fire. Everytime he heard the scanner go off, and Keith was not in his arms, his heart stopped in his chest. He was so worried that Keith would get hurt. But risk was part of the job. Keith had to do what he did to save people, and Lance understood that. Keith was worried about Lance too. Often times he was called to help people in dangerous situations. Both of their jobs were so important, but that didn’t make them worry any less.

The voice over the scanner reported an incident on the other side of town. Lance let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, and then went back to what he was doing. A few minutes later his phone buzzed with a text from Keith. ‘Miss you ;*’ it read. Lance sighed contently at the message.

‘Miss you more <3’ He shot back.

Only eight more hours until dinner…

~ ~

Lance stared at his phone, more than a little disappointed. Keith had sent him a short message a few minutes earlier telling him that there was an emergency and that he wouldn’t be able to make it to dinner. He was sorry, but there was nothing he could do about it. Lance knew that it wasn’t up to Keith. He had no control over it, but he was still upset. He held back tears as he waved over the waitress. He paid for the drinks that he had already ordered and left a huge tip on the table for the inconvenience. He wasn’t about to eat alone. With nothing else to do, Lance headed to work. There wasn’t enough time to go home, and no reason to. Keith likely wouldn’t be home for hours.

It took him only a few minutes to arrive at the hospital. He had barely walked through the doors when he was nearly toppled over by a nurse. People were shouting as they ran around the room. Lance jogged to the desk and asked the receptionist what was going on. “Haven’t you heard?” She asked incredulously. “There’s a huge fire over at the old apartment buildings on the west side of town. Two buildings have gone down already. There’s dozens wounded. Dr. Holt is sending everyone she can. If you hurry you can make it on one of the buses” Without a second thought Lance took off to the ambulance bay, the whole time wondering ‘is this the fire that Keith was fighting?’

Pidge was the Emergency Vehicle Operator in the ambulance, and Hunk was the paramedic. “Room for one more?” Lance said, though it really wasn’t a question. Hunk moved over and allowed Lance to climb in before they took off.

“Are you okay?” Hunk asked as Lance slammed the door. Lance locked eyes with Pidge, who looked startled at the intensity in his eyes.

“Drive, Pidge” he said hoarsely. Pidge nodded without a word and peeled out of the parking lot.

“Lance, what’s going on?” Hunk asked. Lance dropped down next to Hunk and pulled out his phone and texted Keith. All he needed to know was that he was okay. That he was alive.

“I think Keith’s there” he said, trying to calm his breathing.

“Oh, god” Hunk said worriedly. “He- He’s probably fine” He said unconvincingly. Lance scrolled through the news alerts on his phone. There were livestreams of the crisis as well as reports of the number of casualties and injuries. So far four were confirmed dead and nearly twice that were injured.

“As we return back to the catastrophic fire that is currently raging at the Greenwood apartment complex on the west side of town we see that firefighters are working tirelessly to end this disaster. We have been told that numerous brave fighters have been injured already, and one has been confirmed dead” Lance’s ears started ringing. The world stopped around him.

What if it was him?

Lance was faintly aware of someone turning his phone off. “Lance… Lance…” He has to pull himself out of this. He would be if any help to anyone in this state. He put his head between his knees and forced himself to take a few deep breaths.

“I’m fine” he said faintly. He sat up and pushed his hair out of his eyes, still aware of the pounding in his chest.

“We don’t know that it’s Keith” Hunk reminded Lance with a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“I know” He straightened up and cleared his throat. “I know. Give me a minute and I’ll be fine” he said.

“If you’re distracted you don’t have to--”

“I’m fine!” Lance in irritation. “I can help. I have to help” Hunk fell silent. It was true. There weren’t nearly enough people to help as it was, and Lance was an amazing paramedic.

Lance glanced at his phone, waiting for a response from Keith. All he needed was a sign that he was still alive.

“Look” Hunk said breathlessly, pointing out the window. In the distance they could see the fire. It seemed as if the whole city was ablaze. The horizon was bathed in smoke and fire as it danced and swirled to the sky.

A sense of dread washed over Lance.

~

Keith pushed through the waves of smoke, searching for a sign that someone was in the room. “Hello?” he called out as loudly as he could. All he could hear was the roar of the flames all around him. He swiftly crossed the room and opened the door to the bedroom.

Empty.

He checked the next, and the next. No one was there. He picked up his radio. “Apartment 112 is clear” he said.

“Roger that” Shiro said back. “Keith you need to get out of there now, you’ve been in too long” Keith scanned the hallway as he closed the door to the apartment. There were still three more rooms on this floor.

“Not yet” Keith said before shoving the radio back into his pocket. He coughed into his sleeve and headed to the next room. That one was empty too. And the next one. When Keith walked into the last apartment on the floor the smoke seemingly thickened. He could barely see. He was coughing so bad he could hardly breathe. He searched the room as best he could and found no one. But just as he was about to leave he heard a voice.

“H- Help” He spun around and scanned the room.

“Hello?” Keith called. “Is someone in here?” He heard a noise to his left. He blindly walked in that direction and called out again. “Hello?” He broke down into a coughing fit. He didn’t even recognize his own voice when he spoke. He knew if he stayed there much longer there was little chance of him making it out.

“Help me!” The voice cried out again. Keith moved closer and saw something move near the floor. He crouched down in front of the couch and looked under it. A pair of eyes peered up at him.

“Hey, buddy” he said gently. “I need you to come with me, okay?” The boy nodded and wiggled his way out. Keith helped him to his feet. “I’m going to get you out of here. C’mere” he lifted the boy into his arms. “What’s your name?” he asked as he made his way to the door.

“Avery”

“Hi, Avery. My name’s Keith. Is there anyone else here with you?” he asked. The boy shook his head.

“My grandma went downstairs to get the mail and she didn’t come back” he said in a small voice. His eyes were red from the smoke. Keith pulled a rag out of his pocket and handed it to the kid.

“Put this over your nose and mouth, okay?” The boy did as he was told and buried his face into Keith’s chest. Keith tightened his grip on the boy and continued down the hall. He walked and walked and walked. He stopped and turned around, and then turned again. He shook his head in confusion and then continued down the hall. He should’ve gotten to the door to the stairwell by now.

“How you doin’, Avery?” Keith asked. Avery moaned in his arms.

“Throat hurts” he croaked. Keith quickened his pace. He could feel the heat from the fire behind him, growing closer. Suddenly, Keith felt the whole building shift underneath him. The walls creaked and groaned. His breath caught in his throat. He had to get out of there. Now.

“Avery, this is going to be scary but I want you to close your eyes and hold on tight, okay?” Avery nodded. “Do you promise?”

“Promise”

Keith hiked the child onto his shoulder and began sprinting down the hall, the smoke threatening to envelope him with every step. He glanced out a window as he passed and saw only fire. It was spreading too fast. It was everywhere.

“Keith” Avery tugged on Keith’s jacket, still pressing the cloth to his mouth. “I don’t feel good” he said with tears in his eyes. Terror gripped Keith’s chest. He had to get this kid out of here. Even if it meant he didn’t get out.

“We’re almost out, kid, I promise” he said with a smile. Avery nodded his head and then buried his face in Keith’s shoulder again.

Finally, finally, Keith found the door to the stairwell. He practically flew down then and out the door at the bottom. There were swarms of people all around. Keith’s vision faded for just a moment. He stumbled forward.

“Hey… Hey! Kogane!” A voice called out.

“G- Griffin” Keith slurred. “Take the… the kid” James took the kid out of Keith’s arm just as he keeled over and threw up on the ground. All that came out was a black tar-like substance, which made sense. He had been inhaling smoke for the better part of two hours.

“Keith” Avery cried, still in James’ arms. He gripped James’ shirt. “Is he dying? Please don’t let him die!”

“I’m okay” Keith assure Avery as he wiped his mouth with his rough glove. James shot him a look as Keith glanced back at the building.

“You’re not going back in there” James stated. Keith removed his helmet and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He shook his head at James as he put it back on.

“I have to. There are still people in there” Before James could protest Keith turned and sprinted back into the building, disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

~

Lance bounded out of the ambulance, Hunk and Pidge close on his heels. The fire loomed over them as they approached the crowd. A triage of sorts was setup to their right so that the paramedics could determine who was worse off than the others. Those with the worst wounds were first in line to get in an ambulance.

The scent of smoke was overwhelming, and it was everywhere. There were people standing around crying as they watched their homes burn to the ground along with all their belongings and memories. Everything was just… gone.

“Lance! Over here!” Pidge beckoned. Lance ran over to where she was standing. Fire chief Shirogane was standing there, looking grim.

“Where is he?” Lance said, not even bothering with a ‘hello’. Shrio glanced at the building and then back at Lance.

“He’s still in there” he replied. Lance crossed his arms over his chest as he was overwhelmed with fear. “He’s already saved so many…” he trailed off, knowing that Lance didn’t need to hear it. Lance new that Keith was an amazing firefighter. He as so kind and caring. He was the type of person to risk his life for others. And that’s exactly what he did. He was considered such a ‘good’ fireman because he took risks that others didn’t have the guts too. Keith would say ‘damn the consequences’ and do what needed to be done.

One of these days it was going to kill him.

Lance was worried that day was today.

~

Keith followed the stairs up to the next floor. This was the last floor to check in his section. He knew it was dangerous being up here but he kept wondering, what if someone else was up there? He often wondered this when in the midst of something dangerous. It was the reason that he kept pushing when everyone else said it was too risky.

Stepping into the hallway was like walking through the gates of Hell. The temperature rose and the sense of impending doom overwhelmed Keith.

“Kogane, where the hell are you!?” A familiar voice called over his radio. Keith grimaced and lifted the box to his mouth.

“I have to check the last floor, Shiro” He said, feeling like a child being caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

Keith cautiously opened the door to the first apartment and began to search it, making sure it was empty. “Everyone’s out of the building. They’ve all been accounted for. You need to—” Keith radio cut out abruptly.

“I can’t- I can’t hear you” His statement was met with only static. Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound and the building shifted beneath him again. The wall behind him crumbled and fire began to spill into the room. Keith frantically ran to the door and jerked it open. He stumbled out into the hallway to find that it too was rapidly burning. The fire had already consumed the door to the stairwell he had entered through, so he took off toward the stairs at the other end of the building.

The seconds felt like hours as he ran, until finally he reached the stairwell. He turned the doorknob and nearly let out a sob. Fire had taken over the stairs.

There was no way out.

With the fire closing in behind him, the smoke so thick he could hardly see, and the only exits blocked, escape seemed in possible.

Was this the end of the line for him?

The only thing on Keith’s mind as he stared down certain death was Lance. His memories were clouded with regret. Why hadn’t he asked Lance out sooner? Why hadn’t he asked Lance to move in with him before Lance did? Why did he wait until after Lance told him that he loved him that he loved him as well, when he had been thinking it for much longer than he admitted? What was he so afraid of?

All Keith could think about were the missed opportunities. The time together that they had wasted. Right now, all Keith could think about was spending the rest of his life with Lance, if he was given the chance.

He couldn’t die in here. He couldn’t.

Keith slammed the door to the stairwell and spun around, breathing heavily. He couldn’t see anything now but the thick gray smoke.

He pushed through.

With his hand against the wall he walked until he found a doorway. He opened the door, but found only flames behind it. He closed it and continued down the hallway. He couldn’t see. He could barely breathe.

The only thing on his mind was Lance.

He tried another door. Fire. And another. More fire. Keith was so tired. He was so sleepy. All he wanted to do was lay down. It would be so easy to just go to sleep… He shook his head and wept as he forced himself to continue.

Keith tried another door. And another, and another, and another. Every single one was engulfed in flames. Until finally, right when Keith thought he couldn’t go on a second more, he found a room that had yet to be completely consumed by the flames. The last room on the floor. It was nothing short of a miracle, really.

Keith stumbled into the room and closed the door behind him. His heart still pounding in his chest, Keith looked around at the apartment and tried to think. Though this room was not nearly as bad as all the others, the fire was still burning through it. Half the wall between that room and the next had already crumbled. Smoke filled his lungs as he racked his brain for what to do.

Then it hit him.

He almost smacked himself for being so stupid.

The fire escape.

He raced to the other side of the room and tried to pull the window open. It was painted shut. Behind him part of the ceiling fell, sending a shockwave of dust raining down on him. He stumbled back and coughed up a lung full of soot. He choked as it came up, trying to clear his airway. His eyes were flooded with black spots and he was on the verge of passing out when it finally came up, splattering on the foot. Keith wipes his mouth and then drug himself back to the window. He could barely see the shadowy figures below through the haze. The flames were licking at the edge of the building and racing through the room behind him.

This was the only way out.

With adrenaline coursing through his veins Keith broke through the window with his fists. Every part of his body felt like it was on fire. He was moments away from collapsing.

Keith ducked his head, avoided the glass shards, and crawled through the small window on his hands and knees. He emerged onto the rust fire escape and had only a moment of relief before the structure groaned under his weight. The building was hardly keeping itself together and the fire escape nearly fell.

Keith gripped the railing, his breathing ragged. The people below didn’t notice him. Keith opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. He coughed and wheezed, trying to find his voice. “He—” Tears filled his eyes. It was like he had swallowed sandpaper. More spots clouded his vision. With all the strength he could muster Keith let out one, long, scratchy ‘HELP!’ before he succumbed to the darkness. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the world spinning above him, and the floor giving out below him.

~

Lance looked up from the patient he was examining. He heard his voice as if he had been standing right next to him. Hunk look at Lance and then signaled for another paramedic to take over. By the time he looked back at Lance he was already gone.

Lance sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him to the edge of the building. Several firemen were crowded around. The fire escape from the third floor was creaking and groaning as the fire chipped away at the anchors that held into the building. Through the dark and the smog Lance could just make out a hand sticking out from the platform. His heart stopped in his chest.

No.

The scene fell deathly quiet for just a moment. No one moved. No one breathed.

And then the metal bolts gave way and the fire escape came plummeting down to the earth. Lance felt a scream rip through his throat, but he couldn’t hear it.

It was like the whole world was moving in slow motion as the structure fell straight down and--

It came to an abrupt halt as it crashed into the fire escape below it.

~

“Get me a stretcher over here, NOW!” Keith couldn’t see anything. He couldn’t feel anything. He could hear the sound of footsteps and he was vaguely aware of his body being moved. “...Careful, careful” Keith groaned and tried to turn his head, but couldn’t.

“Whoa, whoa, careful” a voice spoke. “We put a neck brace on you. Try not to move around too much” Keith opened his eyes but all he saw was a blur. “You took quite a fall there, Keith” His body was jostled again and then they were moving him.

“What do we have?” A voice called.

“Keith Kogane, firefighter, 26, he collapsed on the fire escape and then fell to the story below. He has suspected smoke inhalation and 3rd degree burns. Pupils reactive. Responds to painful stimuli.” Hunk and Pidge rushed Keith on the stretcher over to the ambulance. “Keith, listen buddy, we’re going to help you. Lance is here” The same voice said. At the mention of Lance’s name Keith began to struggle.

“Mmm” he groaned as he tried to move. He had to get up. He had to go talk to him. “La- Lan..ce” his voice was barely audible. There was shouting behind him as someone tried to get near.

“Lance, stop-!” Keith struggled again. “Keith… god, please stop moving, we’re trying to help you”

“I got- I got- Lance” He muttered rapidly opening and closing his eyes.

“Keith!” a hand wrapped around his own. “Baby, baby I’m here” Lance’s voice soothed Keith. He relaxed and smiled.

“L- Lan--” he was cut off by a coughing spell, sending shockwaves of pain through his body. He let out a scream.

“Shh…” Lance whispered through his tears. “Don’t talk, baby. It’s alright. I’m here. You’re going to be alright” At his words Keith felt his hand slip away.

“Lance, you’ve seen him, now I need you to back away”

“But Hunk--” Lance protested.

“Don’t” the voice, who Keith now knew was Hunk, said.

“Keith, I’m still here” Lance said, further away now. “I won’t leave you, I promise”

Keith closed his eyes.

~

Lance barely recognized his boyfriend. His face was swollen and covered in ashes. There was blood smeared on his cheek from a cut on his forehead, and his leg was covered in burns between the rips in his suit.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Lance, you CANNOT help under any circumstances, do you hear me? I don’t want to do it but if I have to I will make you leave” he shouted as they wheeled the stretcher into the ambulance. Lance let out a strangled cry as he nodded his head. “Pidge! Get us to the hospital faster than humanly possible!” he instructed. “Allura, come help me!” Allura, a new paramedic, jumped into the bus and closed the door behind her. Lance pressed his back up against the wall of the ambulance as he stared at his boyfriend. He’d seen countless people laying on that stretcher, their face covered in an oxygen mask. He’d seen people far more injured than this. But seeing his boyfriend laying there, barely breathing, his fireman’s uniform practically in tatters? It hit Lance in the chest like a ton of bricks.

“Allura, start taking off his uniform while I check his airways” Allura did so, while glancing at Lance who was white as a sheet.

“Can- I ask- Why he can’t help?” Allura asked as she worked on carefully cutting away the pants of Keith’s uniform, making sure that she avoided the areas that were burnt.

“It’s his boyfriend” he explained curtly as he shined a flashlight in Keith’s mouth and then nose. “Alright, he’s still conscious and breathing, and he’s got a pulse, but he definitely inhaled smoke and those burns look like they might be 3rd degree. After you get the clothes off start dressing the wounds. Remember, we’re patching them up. It doesn’t have to be pretty” Allura nodded. “I’m going to start an IV”

Keith groaned quietly. Lance’s heart rate sped up as he took a step forward to be closer to him. “K- Keith?” Hunk shot him a look that had Lance moving back to his spot against the wall. “Keith, baby it’s okay. You’re alright, you’re going to be alright” he said tearfully. Pidge rounded a corner a bit to fast, rattling everyone in the back.

“Careful!” Hunk shouted.

“Sorry!” Hunk muttered something under his breath at Pidge’s apology.

“His breathing’s getting ragged. We should intubate him just in case” Hunk said. “Keith, this is going to be uncomfortable but I need you to relax” Keith mumbled a weak ‘okay’. “Alright, I’m going to guide a tube into your throat so we can keep you breathing even in an emergency” Allura reached into the drawer and pulled out a clear plastic tube and the glidescope, which Hunk used to glide the tube into Keith’s throat. Keith made a noise of discomfort as the tube was pushed down his throat. “Keith? Hold still it’s almost in. You’re doing great” Lance watched as Keith blinked tears out of his eyes. “And… it’s in” Hunk said.

“I’ve got the dressings on” Allura announced. Lance opened his mouth to ask Keith how he was doing just as Keith sucked in a sharp breath.

The machine that measured Keith’s heart rate made a shrill noise has his heart rate spiked and then suddenly it crashed. The long slow beep was the most terrifying noise Lance had ever heard.

Lance sobbed uncontrollably on the ground as Hunk worked on Keith. “Please! Please help him!” Lance wailed. Hunk was shouting things at Allura. Lance could barely hear them. “No pulse…! Compressions…! Beat, dammit…!” Lance felt like his world was crumbling down around him. “How are we on time, Pidge!? We need to be there ASAP”

“Please! Please!” Lance wailed. “He can’t die! Don’t let him die!” Hunk pounded on Keith’s chest while Allura pumped the bag to give him air for what felt like forever. Keith didn’t wake up. Lance sobbed and screamed, pleading to every celestial being that Keith would live. Pidge had the gas pedal nearly through the floor as they raced into the ambulance bay.

They made it.

But was it too late?

The doors to the ambulance were ripped open and there was a lot of shouting that Lance didn’t hear. He was crying silently, gripping his chest. It was like his whole life was falling apart. That morning he never would’ve guess in a million years that their anniversary would end like this.

For the second time that night the whole world froze. Lance could feel everyone hold their breath as the prolonged beep ceased. And--

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lance threw his head back and smiled through his tears. His heart was beating.

He was alive.

~ ~

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lance clung to Keith’s hand as he sat by his bedside. The monitors incessant noise ensuring that sleep wouldn’t take him. The countless nurses and doctors filtering in an out kept him awake as well.

It had been almost three days now and Keith still hadn’t woken up. The doctors assured him that aside from the burns, which turned out to only be 2nd degree and would heal, Keith would be okay. The only thing they didn’t know was the full effects of the smoke inhalation. He could be okay, but there was a chance that he would have permanent damage to his lungs and persistent shortness of breath for the rest of his life.

Lance rubbed his thumb against the back of Keith’s scarred knuckles. He had so many marks on his skin. Some old, many new. Lance wished he could just take his pain away. Lifting Keith’s hand to his lips, he gave the scars a gentle kiss before setting his hand back on the white sheet.

“I love you” Lance whispered. It was something he had said many times in the past few days. “Rest easy, Love. Take your time. I’ll be here” he said with a sad smile. He knew that Keith would wake up on his own time.

Lance rested his head on the edge of Keith’s bed and closed his eyes for just a moment.

~

When he opened them again, it was light outside. He had fallen asleep. He sighed softly and closed his eyes again. Keith’s hand threading through his hair was lulling him back to sleep.

Lance paused.

Keith.

He jerked upright and saw Keith’s lips lift into a smile. “Morning Handsome” he said roughly. HIs voice cracked as he spoke.

“Oh my god” Lance’s vision was flooded with tears. He didn’t even try to stop them as they flowed down his face. “Oh my god” Keith grinned and shifted in the bed, wincing in pain.

“Miss me?” he asked softly. Lance fell forward and their lips crashed against each other. He couldn’t stand another minute apart from him.

“You scared the shit out of me” Lance said weepily. Keith sheepishly.

“Sorry” he rasped. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the pillow. “I had- I had to--” he broke off into a coughing fit. This prompted a nurse to rush in to check on him.

“Mr. Kogane!” The nurse Romelle said brightly. “Glad to see you’re awake” she stepped around the bed and checked the monitors. “How are you feeling?” Keith thought for a moment.

“Thirsty” he admitted. She smiled.

“I’ll have someone bring up some ice chips for you” Keith nodded at her in thanks. “Now,” she clicked her pen as she finished writing down his stats. “I’ll be back up in a few minutes to run some tests, but I’ll give you a moment alone” she said, eyeing Lance. Lance wiped his eyes and smiled at her gratefully. She left the room, leaving Lance and Keith alone again.

“I’m sorry, Lance” Keith said slowly. His throat hurt like hell. “I- had to-” Lance squeezed his hand.

“You had to save a baby” he said with a watery smile. “Just imagine the bystanders watching you carry that kid out, while the sweat glistened on your forehead, your back muscles visible through the thin material of your shirt--” Keith laughed breathily, making a wheezing sound, which ended in another cough.

“I did save a kid” he said, his eyes half closed. His gaze traveled over Lance’s face. He wanted to memorize every plane of his face. He wanted to spend every moment he had with Lance.

Keith blinked and bolted upright, which sent pain shooting through his middle. “Careful!” Lance exclaimed. “You bruised a couple of ribs in your fall” Keith ignored him.

“I love you” he said abruptly. Lance frowned.

“I love you too” he replied, confused as to why Keith was acting so strange.

“I almost died” Keith continued. “I thought I was going to die and all-” he took a breath and slowed down. “All I could think about was you” Lance’s face softened. “About how many mistakes I’ve made. I realized how much time I’ve wasted worrying over things that I don’t need to worry over and…” he looked into Lance’s eyes. “And I don’t want to waste anymore time. Every moment we have together is precious.” Lance furrowed his eyebrows. “Lance…” Lance eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. “Will you--” Lance launched himself into Keith’s arms, cutting him off.

“Yes!” He shouted. Keith hissed in pain as Lance collided with his ribs. “Fuck! Sorry” he apologized, leaning away. Keith pulled him back.

“Can- can I finish?” he asked meekly. Lance beamed at him, tears falling down his face again, and nodded. “Lance Serrano, will you marry--”

“Yes! Shit, sorry” Lance made a face and buried his face in Keith’s shoulder.

“Will you marry m- Oh fuck it you already said yes” he smiled and pulled Lance’s face down to his.

“I love you”

“I love you” The mumbled against each others lips. Keith knew that whatever happened next didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was he was going to be with Lance through everything. He wasn’t going to waste the time they had together any more.

Their hearts and skin were afire with love. As they clung to one another they knew, they weren’t going to waste any more time.

“Put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shut

For they’re designed to be together, oh

With your body next to mine, our hearts will beat as one

And we’re set alight, we’re afire love”


End file.
